Conflicto
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Conjunto de One-Shots sobre personajes de Dragón Ball sin tener relación una historia con la otra. Momentos Conflictivos de varíos personajes sobre su vida,cada uno afrontará sus problemas de distintas maneras. 1er Shot UP! : Conflicto -Trunks ¡Espero que les guste!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Todos los personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama_

* * *

 **CONFLICTO**

* * *

 _ **P**_ _ **erson**_ _ **aje:**_

 _ **Trunks**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _¿Quién más puede entender nuestros problemas? ¿Quién puede entender que sufrimos? ¿Quién entiende que merecemos felicidad, paz?_

 _Y piensas…_

 _Y te das cuenta que solo tú puedes hacerlo_

 _Y que solo tú podrás salvarte_

* * *

Miraba al techo mientras fumaba cierto cigarrillo, se rascaba la cabeza en signo de desesperación, jugaba con los documentos haciéndolos bolas de papel y tirándolos por la ventana. Hacia lo que quería y no tenía interés en nada, porque estaba aburrido, aburrido de su vida.

Y cuanto deseaba por librase de esas cadenas que lo arrastraban hacia un mundo que para él era infeliz, demasiado para él.

Iba morir a causa de la rutina, iba morir de estar encerrado la mitad del día en su oficina y escaparse de su jaula no era su solución, debía arreglárselas el mismo y entender lo que estaba bien y era mejor para él.

* * *

—Mamá yo creo que aún no estoy apto para tomar a cargo la empresa—explico con todo lo que podía para decir no a la decisión de su madre, volvió a repetirlo tres veces y su madre volvió a decir lo mismo.

—Lo siento Trunks pero ya está dicho no hay nada que puedas hacer—pronuncio Bulma irritada por las cosas que decía su hijo para esquivar su cargo—Eres el heredero de todo Capsule corporación, deberías estar agradecido.

Trunks pasó ambas manos por su rostro y se echó sobre su sofá mirando el techo de su casa, mirando la derrota contra todo.

Y su madre se marchó sin querer dar vuelta atrás.

* * *

—Joven Trunks le hago acuerdo sobre la reunión con los inversionistas del Oriente Medio esta tarde, por favor no se olvide—decía mientras acomoda sus gafas la secretaria personal de Trunks, aquella mujer de unos treinta años de cabello negro contratada por Bulma para guiar a su hijo en todo lo de la empresa. Marta era una mujer experimentada con una larga carrera como excelente secretaria y eso vio Bulma en ella por ello la asigno a su hijo quien necesitaba ayuda urgente.

A Trunks le parecía atractiva pero no era tiempo de buscar a una mujer en tiempos donde vivía un conflicto con su vida, donde se sentía inconforme con todo lo que rodeaba y pudo entender que a veces tener todo a su alcance no era capaz de darle su felicidad porque aun así estaba incompleto.

Y se preguntaba ¿Y si no fuera Trunks, mi vida sería diferente?

Se suponía que sí.

Pero el anhelaba eso, ser normal, no ser seguido por los medios y que lugar a donde fuera la gente lo tratara como si fuera un diamante que nadie puede tocar, él simplemente quería ser normal, pasar desapercibido, lograr hacer su vida como cualquier chico de su edad sin ser correteado por la prensa, sin ser reconocido e ir camuflado a donde fuera.

Solo quería librarse de su vida y la gente agobiadora.

De esa vida que reconocía que tenía sus ventajas pero también sus horribles desventajas.

—Bueno joven Trunks me retiro—la mujer de ojos cafés prosiguió a retirarse ante la mirada de un Trunks tranquilo.

—Marta quiero hablar contigo toma asiento por favor—detuvo Trunks a la mujer de hermosos ojos y la invito a tomar asiento con una amplia sonrisa.

La mujer se regresó a Trunks seria y se quedó de pie mirándolo con ojos fríos.

— ¿Qué desea joven Trunks?

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

—Necesito preguntarte algo muy importante.

Trunks se mostró un poco intimidado por aquella mujer pero luego con un poco de valor preguntó— ¿Qué opina de mí?

—Si esto es sentimental…

—No, no lo es —interrumpió—solo dígame que opina de mi como persona y quien cree que soy.

La mujer aun de pie carraspeó un poco y hablo.

—Yo creo que es una buena persona que merece tiempo para entenderse—su voz aún se mantenía fría.

—Bueno es lo que usted conoce de mí, pero cuando me conoció ¿Quien pensó que era?—hizo una pausa —Dígame la verdad.

La mujer sonrió con ternura extrañada por las preguntas del muchacho y hablo.

—Al principio pensé que me toparía con un muchacho rebelde y caprichudo "un niño rico" pero como le he dicho lo conocí mejor y me di cuenta que usted es un muchacho que tiene un gran corazón y es un gran ser, puede ser que a veces sea un poco bromista —rio—pero es una gran persona.

Trunks no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y agachar la cabeza.

—He sido sincera con usted Joven ¿Algo más?

—Si quería saber, bueno si usted sabe ¿por qué no puedo ser normal?

—Se refiere a que está cansado de su vida ¿verdad? que ya no quiere ser como es y desea ser como los jóvenes de su edad que no están sobrecargados como usted en su responsabilidades.

Trunks se quedo sorprendido, Marta su secretaria había dado en el clavo sobre lo que el sentía y había dado en su corazón, había dicho la verdad.

Trunks asintió aun con la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Realmente es sorprendente como usted ha adivinado lo que me pasa.

—Señorito Trunks paso la mitad del día con usted, lo veo en sus ojos y creo que sería una loca si no me diera cuenta de lo que le sucede y anhela ¿Pero, por qué está cansado de esta manera de su vida? si usted debe saber que puede solucionarlo.

« _Porque duele mucho ser el que oculta._

 _Porque duele no tener una vida normal_

 _Porque no soy normal_

 _Porque soy Trunks »_

—Solucione su conflicto joven Trunks todo tiene solución y usted es el único capaz de salvarse su propio agujero, no sea frágil, tiene que ser fuerte porque hay muchas cosas que la vida nos depara y recuerde que solo es una prueba.

—Marta…—susurro Trunks atónito por las hermosas palabras de su secretaria.

—Le digo algo… no trate de huir de sus problemas y afróntelos, no le pida a su madre que le quite su trabajo dígale que quiere seguir ¡Enfrente sus problemas joven Trunks!

« _Si no los enfrenta no habrá salvación»_

—Gracias…—estaba agradecido con la hermosa mujer, con aquella que le había dicho que si no luchaba quien lo iba hacer y era cierto porque nadie más que él podía quitarse las cadenas, aquellas que lo encerraban en una vida llena de perjuicios.

Ella se fue.

El siguió trabajando, enfrentado cada día sus nuevos retos, asumiendo que no era normal y llevando en el pecho su gran anhelo.

Estaba enfrentando sus problemas, gracias a esa mujer

* * *

—Parece que te ha ido mejor ya no te veo cansado—dijo Goten mientras bebía un café.

—Estoy un tanto más animado.

Goten sonrió.

—Me da gusto que ambos estemos mejor y que mi mejor amigo ya esté tranquilo.

—La tranquilidad en ambos nos ayuda a equilibrar nuestras vidas y ser los mismos de antes—volvió a mirar a su amigo y luego sonrió.

— ¿Y te libraste de la prensa?

—Eso ya no es un problema.

Ambos rieron.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Nota del autor:**_

 _Hola lectores =) gracias por llegar hasta aquí de este pequeño Shot jejej. Fue algo muy lindo escribirlo…y en pocas palabras estoy muy contenta con este fic._

 _Sobre lo que le pasa a Trunks es un tipo de etapa que él no quiere enfrentar porque cree que es muy difícil de asumir y de donde quiere huir pero, Marta lo ayudo a enfrentarlo y darle entender lo que realmente debe enfrentar sus problemas como toda persona._

 _Creo que esta demás explicar_ _ **XD**_

 _Y bueno regrese a mis fics cortos y ya hace algún tiempo había dejado eso atrás pero no es problema._

 _Y me gusto mi nueva_ _ **OC (MARTA)**_ _creo que le saque cierto provecho a ella junto a Trunks, me habría gustado crear cierta escena romántica entre ellos pero se me fue la idea de las manos. Se vienes más cositas que estoy planeando y escribiendo la nota final ya se me prendió el foquito_ _ **(¡hey!)**_ _Ya me calmo._

 _Si se habrán dado cuenta hay dos momentos introducidos en el Shot: El de Bulma y el de Goten y Trunks al final del fic. Uno llegaría hacer el pasado_ _(algo así donde Trunks_ _discute con su madre porque no quiere asumir el mando de capsule) y otro pues una conversación después de mucho tiempo de Trunks y Goten después ambos superar ciertas dificultades._

 _Pero ya no explico porque es muy obvio. -.-_

 _Y bueno me despido de ustedes espero que haya sido de su agrado y que les haya gustado tanto como a mí._

 _ **Bri 17.**_


End file.
